Macca
Cormac "Macca" Hibbs was an old friend of Kylie Platt. She bumped into him when she went back into one of her old haunts, The Dog & Gun, searching for Max Turner's father Callum Logan in order to obtain drugs from him. Macca gave Kylie an enthusiastic hug and the same for an unimpressed Eva Price who had tagged along with Kylie, thinking she wanted to see Callum to talk about Max's ADHD which was thought to be genetically inherited. Macca immediately started reminiscing about the time he, Kylie, Callum and some friends stole a bus which had been temporarily abandoned by its driver while he made a toilet break. His wastrel life had not changed since Kylie had last seen him, being in a permanent state of unemployment and intoxication. Macca was extremely attracted to Eva and spoke of the electricity between them, being dismissive of his "horrible cow" of a girlfriend. When Callum arrived in the pub, the four made an uncomfortable party with Kylie's old friend Gemma Winter until Eva realised the true reason for the visit and walked out. Macca alerted Callum that Joey Miller - a hard case who Callum owed money to - was outside and demanding to see him. Callum was unconcerned about any fight that might ensue, even if it meant that he would end up back in prison. Kylie realised that he hadn't changed for the better and walked out on him, only to return later when her need for speed grew too great. After Kylie left home on Christmas Day after being kicked out by husband David, he later went searching for her, worried about her welfare. When Callum refused to disclose her whereabouts, David confronted Macca outside The Dog & Gun and asked for Callum's address. After David offered him £50, Macca showed David and Eva to the address, where an impatient David kicked the door in to look for evidence of Kylie being there. Macca betrayed David however and called Callum, who came round to the flat with a heavy to confront David, but later let him go. Macca was also evidently in the pub when David went back to have it out with Callum a few weeks later and was hauled outside for a beating. This was only prevented by the arrival of Gemma Winter who had an argument with Callum, during which it became clear that Callum was equally clueless as to Kylie's whereabouts. In April, David turned to Andy Carver in his scheme to get one over on Callum - believing that if he was enough trouble with the police, David would be awarded custody of Max. Forced to comply with David's demands, he was ordered to plant a small bag of drugs in the glove box of Callum's unlocked car which was parked outside The Dog & Gun. However he was spotted by Callum, Macca and Gemma as they left the pub. After spotting the drugs, Callum took Andy back inside and demanded answers. After David entered and confessed that he made Andy plant the drugs with the intention of then calling the police, Callum sent Andy on his way. Callum then led David out to his car to take him somewhere to teach him a lesson, David managed to push him away and did a runner. The trio gave chase both on foot and in the car, and when Callum managed to catch up with David again, he ordered him to climb into the boot of the car. He was driven to a lock-up where, once Macca and Gemma had left, he was beaten up with a baseball bat. In June 2016, Macca learned via Gemma that Callum had been murdered and his body had been found under the Platt family's house. Prior to the funeral Macca told Kylie and David they better not attend the funeral or they would regret it. At the funeral Macca served as one of the pallbearers. In August after Kylie had been brutally murdered at the hands of Macca's stepbrother Clayton Hibbs, and Gemma had made a statement which potentially saw Clayton facing jail, Macca tried to force Gemma to retract her statement when he pinned her against the wall of the ginnel. Craig Tinker came to her assistance, forcing Macca to make a run for it. In October he attended Clayton's trial, where he received a life sentence in which he would have to serve a minimum of fifteen years. Macca became distressed at the verdict, proclaiming in court that Clayton was just a kid. Nonetheless, Clayton was led away to be transferred to Larchfield Young Offenders Institute. In August 2017, Macca was informed by Zoe White that Clayton's mother Shona Ramsey had won £6,000 on a scratchcard and turned up to try to convince her to use the money to launch an appeal for Clayton to be released early as he was suicidal. After seeking advice from Todd Grimshaw, Shona went to visit Clayton where he told her that being incarcerated had changed his life and he'd learnt his lesson. In February 2019 Dane Hibbs, Clayton's father and Macca's stepfather, died of a drugs overdose and Macca was a part of the family that organised the funeral. Clayton was let out of jail, now Highfield Prison since he had turned eighteen, to attend the service. Shona wasn't invited and when Macca saw her waiting outside the church with Billy Mayhew he advised them to leave before something happened to them and their car. Shona refused to be intimidated and sat in the church and stood at the graveside committal afterwards where she suddenly realised the undertakers were not genuine and that Macca and his friends had arranged for Clayton's escape as the coffin was being put into the ground. Macca clubbed down one of the prison officers with a spade while one of the impostor undertakers cut Clayton's handcuffs free with a bolt cutter. The lad ran off after stopping Macca bludgeoning his mother with the spade but he was unable to make his own escape as one of the officers apprehended him and handed him over to the police. List of appearances 2014 2015 2016 2017 2019 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Drug dealers Category:2014 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Residents of Ecclestone Estate